japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazahana Koyuki
Kazahana Koyuki (風花小雪) is a famous young adult movie star actress, primarily known for playing the role of Princess Fu (フーウン姫) . She is the sole child of Kazahana Sosetsu, the former daimyo of the Land of Snow. As an actress, she is known under the name Fujikaze Yukie (富士風雪絵). Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. As a young child, her father would always tell her about the wonders of "spring", a season that did not exist in the perpetual wintered Land of Snow. Therefore she would happily await her father's project in bringing spring to the land, and was given a key for that "treasure". However, her paternal uncle Kazahana Doto angrily killed her father for his treasure, leaving Koyuki as an orphan, and emotionally scarred for ten years. During the massacre of her homeland, she was rescued by Hatake Kakashi, who was an Anbu at the time. Ever since then, she changed her name and appearance to Fujikaze Yukie, and eventually became a famous movie star actress with a cold melancholic personality whose other emotions are merely "an act". Personality At first, she appeared very cruel as seen when children asked for her autograph. But during the movie, she shows a kinder and warmer nature. Due to being emotionally scarred, she was cold and melancholic, with other emotions being merely "an act"; she eventually regained her true emotions when she met Uzumaki Naruto. When she becomes the leader of her homeland, she decides that the land of snow will have snow during the winter season. Also she still takes the challenge of being an actress, while ruling her homeland. Koyuki also signs autographs now when she interacts with children, ironically she even give Naruto an autograph which freaked him, and his whole team out when Sasuke was holding it. Appearance Koyuki has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face, and light blue colored eyes. During her filming, she was shown to wear makeup such as pink eye shadow and red lipstick. She wore a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves. As a child, her short hair was tied in two low ponytails. She wore a dress with an obi just below her chest, and a strap wrapped around her forehead. Film Appearances 'Naruto movie 1' She returns to her home in the Land of Snow for a movie, only to encounter Dotō again. She is targeted for her necklace, the key to her father's treasure. While imprisoned,Uzumaki Naruto (who happens to be one of her biggest fans) tells her of his devastating past and how he overcame it. After escaping from prison, Koyuki gives Dotō her necklace and attempts to stab him. She is then kidnapped by Dotō, as he discovers the treasure is a generator to change the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring. Naruto ultimately defeats Dotō with the encouragement of Koyuki who remembers her father as she looks out to his achieved dream, the Land of Spring, and sheds tears of joy and truly smiles for the first time in ten years. With her film complete, Koyuki explains that the Land of Spring will temporarily become the Land of Snow every winter. After proudly announcing that she will continue her acting career along with taking up the role of daimyō, she went off to sign several fan's autographs, something she originally scuffed at. She also has Uchiha Sasuke presents an autograph for Naruto from Koyuki. In the autograph, Naruto finds a picture of him recovering in the hospital, being kissed by Koyuki. Quotes *(To her father) "Father, you liar, there is no such thing as spring here". *(To Sandayu) "I cannot cry, because you have the eyedrops". *Why do you always keep finding me? *(When she is drunk) Shut Up *Told you all you can do in the end is believe *Naruto I believe in you! *I have a bit of a problem I also have another dream to be an actress Relationships 'Her late Father' She loved him very much and was devastated when he got kill. 'Her late Uncle' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Sundayu' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Kazahana Sosetu' (Father/dead) *'Kazahana Doto' (Uncle/dead) Trivia *The name "Kazahana" means "snowflake" while "Koyuki" means "a light or powdered snow". *"Fuun" can be written as "fun" (風雲), which is translated as "clouds appearing before the wind starts to blow", or as "winds and clouds; nature; the elements", or as "situation; state of affairs". *Her character is very similar to Toki and Haruna. All three of them are daimyo, were in disguise, their fathers were assassinated, and endured a tragedy which made them act cold towards other people until meeting Naruto. All three seemed to grow fond of him as well. *The letters in the bottom-right of the autograph, (あきらめずに火影になってね, Akiramezu ni hokage ni natte ne), translates to "You'll become the Hokage not giving up. *Near the end, it's implied that she'll play a part in the Icha Icha Paradise movie, as she's seen holding the book. *She shares the same English voice actress as Sasuke's late mother. *Her personality can be compared to that of Uchiha Sasuke. Both were sweet and kind to their family in their youth. But became devasted when their family is killed by someone, that is a relative to them. Both became arrogant and cold to others when they encounter them. However they both find someone that is similiar to them, but has a opposite personality. In this case meeting Naruto. She has many similarities with Uzumaki Naruto as well. *Both are orphans. *Both of them lost their parents. *Both had a sweet and kind personality when they were little. *Both of them are the last two living members of their clan. *Both had a horrible past, that they had to deal with. *Both haven't cry since their childhood, but start to cry again when they are older. *Both try to hide their true emotions,vso no one sees how they really feel. *Both try to make friends, but couldn't because of the hardships that they had in their childhood. (For Koyuki : losing her homeland. Whereas for Naruto : being an orphan) *Both of them has someone to look after them. (For Koyuki : Sundayu. Whereas for Naruto : Umino Iruka) *Both were rescued by someone during their childhood. (For Koyuki : Hatake Kakashi. Whereas for Naruto : Iruka) *Both of their personalities changed during their whole life as Orphans. (For Koyuki : losting her father, and homeland to her cruel uncle. Whereas for Naruto : losting his parents when he was just an infant, and having Kurama seal inside of him) *Both of them had met someone during their childhhod, that would help them become a better person. (For Koyuki : Sundayu. Whereas for Naruto : Iruka) *Both of them try to use tatics to stay away from people that adore them when they are older. (For Koyuki : Bodyguards that are sent to protect her. Whereas for Naruto : trying to get away from the Konohamaru Ninja Squad) *Both try to put "an act" in their personality so no one doesn't see how they really feel. (For Koyuki : trying not cry. Whereas for Naruto : Pulling Pranks) *Both try not to show their fears when someone that is with them, sees how scare they are. (For Koyuki : When Kakashi rescues her from the destruction of her homeland. Whereas for Naruto : When Iruka protects him from Mizuki) *Both are kind to someone in their childhood, and when they are older. (For Koyuki : Her late father, and later on Naruto. Whereas for Naruto : Iruka and Sarutobi Hiruzen) *Both return their home from being away for so long. (For Koyuki : doing a movie scene in her homeland. Whereas for Naruto : training with Jiraiya) *Both of them have a dark personality that is reveal in the series. (For Koyuki : being mean to children when they ask her for an autograph. Whereas for Naruto : Training at the Waterfall of Truth) *Both meet their parents again in their minds. (For Koyuki : When the Land Snow becomes The Land of Spring. Whereas for Naruto : The Invasion of Pain and Confining The Jinchuriki arc) *Both become the leaders of their homeland. (For Koyuki : becoming the daimyo of the Land of Spring. Whereas for Naruto : becoming the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ' Karen Miyama' (child), Yuko Kaida (adult) *'English' : Kari Wahlgren (child & adult) all information on Kazahana Koyuki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Koyuki_Kazahana Gallery Naruto Movie1-1288.jpg|Koyuki as a child Naruto Movie1-880.jpg|Koyuki sees the destruction of her homeland. Naruto Movie1-244.jpg|Koyuki ignores Naruto Naruto Movie1-290.jpg|Koyuki telling little kids there is nothing great about being an actress. Naruto Movie1-356.jpg|Koyuki gives Naruto an "autograph" Naruto Movie1-406.jpg|Koyuki is drunk at a bar Naruto Movie1-494.jpg|Koyuki doesn't want to do movies at her childhood home. Naruto Movie1-766.jpg|Koyuki having visions of her past. Naruto Movie1-887.jpg|Koyuki wanted to die the day she lost her father. Naruto Movie1-1008.jpg|Koyuki and Naruto see a train coming straight at them Naruto Movie1-1016.jpg|Koyuki tells Naruto he will never out run the train Naruto Movie1-1023.jpg|Koyuki sees Naruto using his chakra to outrun the train Naruto Movie1-1091.jpg|Koyuki wonders if Naruto is normal Naruto Movie1-1163.jpg|Koyuki is capture Naruto Movie1-1390.jpg|Koyuki sees Naruto beaten up prison guards Naruto Movie1-1400.jpg|Koyuki being protected by Naruto Naruto Movie1-1441.jpg|Koyuki stands up to her uncle Naruto Movie1-1788.jpg|Koyuki sees Team Kakashi fight her uncle Naruto Movie1-1789.jpg|Koyuki believes in Naruto Naruto Movie1-1841.jpg|Koyuki sees a hologram of her and her father. Naruto Movie1-1861.jpg|Koyuki laughs after seeing her younger self say that she wants to be an actress. Naruto Movie1-1883.jpg|Koyuki tells Team Kakashi that she will mange doing movies and ruling the Land of Spring Naruto Movie1-1886.jpg|Koyuki bids farewell to Team Kakashi as she about to give autographs to little kids. Naruto Movie1-1905.jpg|Koyuki's autograph to Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Females